


The Fifth Marauder

by AisForAlex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Broken Bones, Butt Plugs, Duelling, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia, Legilimency, M/M, Marauders, Multi, Occlumency, Panic Attacks, Quidditch, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Smut, The Sorting Hat, Top Remus Lupin, Wandless Magic, transfer student, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisForAlex/pseuds/AisForAlex
Summary: When the first transfer student Hogwarts has seen in the last century shows up the dynamics of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peters friendship is drastically altered. However, maybe that is for the best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing a fic so i'm sorry if its a bit shit, but I have had this idea eating away at my brain for awhile and decided to give it a go. There isn't a whole lot of story in the first chapter but i'm hoping to continue with it. Fair warning I don't have anyone beta reading this so i'm also sorry for any typos or weird grammatical errors if anyone reads this and notices something that should be fixed please let me know so I can fix it.

It was finally that time of the year that four young boys had been imagining for the first eleven years of their lives. It was time to wade through the hordes of weeping parents, exasperated upper classmen, and the others first years that were buzzing with just as much excitement as they were. The crowds were dizzying as each boy was pushed and prodded onto the train then finally tumbling into the last available compartment. The four boys looked at each other for a moment, then the one with glasses and a mop of curly brown hair broke out into a bright grin extended his hand to the others and excitedly said, “My name is James. And you are?”  
“Sirius.”  
“Remus.”  
“Peter. Are you guys excited to finally be going to Hogwarts?” This came from the last boy, and as James and Peter released each other’s hands two things happened. First, the beginnings of a legendary friendship were forged between the four first years. Then second, the moment the brief handshake ended an ocean away another young student away was awoken to violent gruesome images. Images James his body twisted and contorted as if every bone in his body was broken when struck by the curse. Images of Sirius emaciated and clinging to his last shred of sanity as Dementors feed off him for years. Images of Remus exiled and shunned by society wandering the streets of London with nothing to his name but the threads that could barely be considered cloths on his back, living but not truly alive. And images of the one that started them all down this horrid path, Peter kneeling his arm extended to a man so pale his skin was translucent, his eyes glowing red as he pressed his wand to Peters arm emblazoning it with the dark twisted symbol of a snake and a skull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucks it doesn't have too much about the Marauders but it introduces the new character of the story. Once again if anyone finds annoying errors in this please let me know so I can fix them.

Aaron jolted upright in their bed it was if someone had shocked them with a taser. Haunting images all tinged with a faint green glow played themselves out in front of their eyes until the last one, one of a man named Peter kneeling to someone so terrible they alone would produce nightmares, it wasn’t until this final picture faded that Aarons body wilted back onto their soft sheets. It took several deep shaky breaths before Aaron could feel the blood pumping through their veins again. In their head they began counting.  
“Breath in, one, two, three, hold.”   
“Breath out, one, two, three, hold.”  
When they finally felt in control of their body once more Aaron slid out of bed silently and padded over the desk in the corner of their room, it was cluttered with small vials each stoppered with a cork and carefully labeled in tightly wound cursive script, with the date and short description of the contents. Aaron sighed slightly, they loathed this process, but from the moment their first vision occurred the first of September the year they turned eleven their parents had forced them to extract the vision calling it a prophecy though Aaron doubted their dreams would actually come to pass. Sighing again Aaron raised their hand to their temple shifting their fingers just so, so as to grasp the memory and gently pull it from their brain. Normally this process would be done with one’s wand however Aaron had long since abandoned their wand for most spells favoring instead nonverbal wandless magic. The extraction always felt a bit odd, it didn’t hurt per se, it felt somewhat as if they had an icicle sticking out from their temple slowly melting until it is gone. As the last bit of cold pressure faded from the extraction site at their temple Aaron glanced down at the memory, it was flowing like a silver mist from the tip of their fingers into the open vial on the desk. After quickly stoppering the vial Aaron jotted down the date and a brief description of the vision, they then added it to the group of filled vials on the desk. Glancing around their sparse room Aaron caught a glimpse of the time 5:26 a.m. they didn’t have enough time to making going back to sleep worth the effort. With a small surge of motivation Aaron decided to quickly change and go for a run, the exorcise always helped them reconnect with their body and think through the messages floating through their head after a vision. Grabbing their shoes Aaron walked out and closed the door with a quiet click.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its still a bit shit but at least he Marauders are in this one. Please let me know if there are any annoying mistakes so I can fix them. Thank you. =)

On September first the marauders found themselves once again on platform 9 ¾ however this year with the exception of Peter they had the advantage of an extra couple inches of height over most of the students as James, Sirius, and Remus had all had tremendous growth spurts over the summer. With a bounce in his step Sirius slung both his arms over James and Remus’ necks and pulled them onto the train Peter was trailing closely behind.  
“Are you ready my good sirs?” Sirius asked in a jaunty voice as the other two struggled to escape his long arms.  
“Ready for what? Yet another year of your marvelous humor?” Remus asked with sarcastically smirking as he ducked out from under Sirius’ arm.  
“You love my sense of humor admit it! It’s one of the core traits that make up my personality.”  
“I love you, but your personality could definitely do with an improvement.” Remus replied as he leaned in to kiss Sirius on the cheek.  
“You two disgust me.” Peter quipped as the four made their way into an available compartment.  
“But we love you too Peter!” Sirius exclaimed as he made a lunge to kiss the other on the cheek. Peter dodged the assault and grumpily sat down next to James, Sirius and Remus curled up together opposite them. Remus and Sirius had started dating midway through third year, the two had been so close always curling up on the sofa in the common room together, always kind of in each other’s personal space that no one was too surprised when they finally announced that they were together. The two have been the Gryffindor power couple ever since however, some of the other students had a bet going that when Lily Evens finally gives into James’ advances, they will steal the title Sirius himself had five Galleons in the pool. Suddenly the train gave a lurch beginning its long journey back to Hogwarts and Sirius decided to ask the others again.  
“Seriously though are you guys excited? Its sixth year, the world is our oyster!”  
James rolled his eyes and muttered “Oyster my ass.” Remus and peter decided to just ignore him and began talking about their summer holidays, soon all four of the boys were chatting about what they had done over the summer the conversation morphing from topic to topic until the train finally pulled into the station near Hogwarts. As the friends disembarked from the train and loaded into the self-pulling carriages, they each had a glint in their eyes finally feeling the exciting energy Sirius had been on about earlier. Little did they know that soon when they sat down to the welcome feast something or more accurately someone was about to change not only their friendship but their entire lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone reads this I hope this is somewhat enjoyable, sorry if there are any grammatical errors I wrote a part of this at one time then didn't finish it until quite awhile later it also wasn't proofed so if anyone finds a mistake please let me know so i can fix it. Thanks

Aaron was sitting perfectly still on a small hard chair in a chamber just off the main dining area that the headmaster had called the Great Hall. Their stillness reflecting none of the turmoil happening inside their mind. This was the moment Aaron had thought about ever since that first terrifying moment when they were eleven, when they were awoken to the graphic deaths of these four strangers, this was the moment they would meet James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Or rather it was almost the moment they would meet them, apparently there was to be a ceremony before hand as Aarons arrival at the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was to be an outstanding moment in the school’s long history.  
See Aaron was to be the first long term transfer student the school had seen in the last century. Upon their arrival Aaron had been greeted by the school’s headmaster a strange person in their opinion, he was an old fellow with lengths of silver hair and equally long silver beard, he was clad in dark blue robes that seemed to have an accurate depiction of the starry night sky twinkling on them. However, it was the eyes that marked him as strange in Aarons mind at first glance they were a pleasant light blue that seemed to glint with intelligence and compassion though the longer Aaron had maintained eye contact with him the more this façade cracked. The headmaster’s eyes still had that intelligence to them but the compassion was nowhere to be seen instead Aaron saw a challenge as if he was silently daring them to push farther into his mind. Deciding it wasn’t worth it to continue pushing their way into the older mans mind Aaron broke eye contact. The headmaster had chuckled at this then proceeded to fill in Aaron on the itinerary for the night, soon the other students would be arriving back for the start of term once all the returning students had taken their seats the sorting of the first years would commence, he skimmed over this not mentioning the particulars of the sorting, after the first years were sorted he would say a few word about Aarons arrival then they themselves would be sorted into one of the houses.  
Aaron listened with half an ear while mainly taking in the surrounding area, when they first arrived, they were a bit astounded by the magnitude of the campus. While they had been informed that the school was housed in a vast castle, however having lived in the U.S for their entire life Aaron had not truly been able to comprehend how large a castle actually is. There were hundreds of rooms, countless halls, never ending staircases, and the most interesting thing was that the entire building seemed to be buzzing with a magic of its own. The room that Aaron was currently sitting in restlessly waiting for the headmaster to call them out was intriguing, the room appeared to be somewhat small and was filled to bursting with gleaming trophies encrusted with beautiful gemstones, lacquered plaques, ribbons in every color of the rainbow. While taking in the splendor of the countless awards housed in the room Aaron was half listening to the soft tenor of the headmaster’s voice waiting for him to call their name. Finally, Aaron heard their name and slowly emerged from the trophy room just to be led to the front of the dining area where a severe looking woman with her hair in a tight bun and spectacles was waiting with a grubby looking hat. The woman gestured for Aaron to sit on the small stool in front of her, after gently sitting down the woman placed the hat on their head and it sank down over their eyes. Quite suddenly a gruff rumbly sort of vice was filling Aarons head.  
“Well, hum, what do we have here?” the hats voice whispered “It is indeed quite rare that I get the challenge of sorting someone older, hum.”  
“Challenge?” Aaron thought.  
“Yes, its so much more challenging to sort someone who is older. See when you are all young your thoughts are fairly innocent thus key personal characteristics are easy to determine. But once you are older everything gets muddy, hum.”  
“Well what characteristics are you looking for?”  
“They are unique to each student, I see here in your head you have immense power, so very much more than you access, I can how about you have gotten to our school, but more importantly I can see why it is you have come here, hum. I see then it better be…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was writing this chapter I realized that it had become over twice as long as the first four put together so I broke it up. I hope its not to horrible, I have a hard time writing James and Peter cause they aren't characters I actively think about so if they are a bit stiff or plain that's why. As always if there are any obvious mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. =)

Disembarking from the carriages that had pulled them smoothly and silently from the train, the four boys joined the throng of students hurrying up to the castle to begin the welcome feast. Chatting animatedly about what pranks they hoped to pull this year, when James and Peter walked ahead a bit Sirius proceeded to wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck and allowed himself to be pulled up the steps as pretty much dead weight.   
“Siriuuus! Get the fuck off meee!” Remus groaned but continued to support the other.   
“But Moony, you’re so strong. Carry me.”  
Rolling his eyes, Remus stopped walking and suddenly pulled Sirius up onto his back with a huff. “Happy now?” he asked as he began moving forward again.  
Leaning down from his newfound height Sirius pressed his lips close to the others ear and quietly whispered, “Very much so.” His warm breath making Remus shiver. His long hair falling over his face hiding the next words Sirius continued to whisper, “Your wolf strength is such a turn on. You could do anything you wanted to me and I couldn’t stop you, it makes me so fucking hot for you Moony.” Sirius gently bit the shell of the ear he had been whispering into, making Remus groan the soft words causing a blush to rise up his neck.   
With a sigh Remus rolled his head to the side a bit granting better access to his neck, which as expected Sirius began to run his mouth along. “Why do you do this to me?”  
The mouth that had been gently sucking on a spot just below Remus’ jaw pulled into a smile and moved back up to his ear, “Because… I know how much you love it,” nibbling lightly on his earlobe Sirius continued “I know how much you want me, and I know that you won’t even taste the feast tonight because you will be so distracted with the thought that minute we are done you’ll be pulling me into the nearest hidden chamber and fucking me until I cant even breath let alone tease you.”   
Remus shuddered at the words and began to formulate a comeback but before getting the opportunity they entered the Great Hall. Peter and James were already sitting down but looked up when Remus walked up with Sirius still on his back.  
“What took you so long?” Peter asked as Sirius slid down into his seat.  
James rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, “Why isn’t it obvious my dear Wormtail? Once again Padfoot was being a precious little princess and made Moony carry him from the carriages.”   
“Princess? Excuse me bitch! I am a fucking queen! It was Moonys honor to carry my precious ass.”   
Remus scoffed in amusement, then waved his wand and muttered the word “Rima” causing the long table to create a small gap for him to slip to the other side and into his own seat. Waving his wand again quietly muttering “Janua” causing the opening in the table to close as if it hadn’t even been there.   
Soon all of the returning students had finished filing into the Great Hall and had taken their seats at their respective house tables. Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the hall with non-other than the Sorting Hat in her hand, she promptly began calling the trembling first years up to the front to place it on their heads.   
“Ugg is it bad that this is my least favorite part of coming back?” Peter asked the others “It just takes so long, I feel like there are more and more first years every time we come back.” He slumped forward on to the table to rest his head on his arms while whining. As the last of the first years was sorted into Ravenclaw Professor Dumbledore took his place at the front podium and began droning on about having a good year and any new rules for the term.   
Sirius’ good mood seemed to deflate as he too slumped forward joining Peter on the table, he groaned “I don’t mind the sorting its kind exciting to see who goes where, but I can’t stand this. What is even the point in Dumbledore telling us what we aren’t supposed to be doing? It’s like he’s challenging us to do exactly the opposite of what he said.” James just rolled his eyes at Sirius’ dramatics and turned the conversation into what pranks they could play on Snivellus this term.   
Unlike the others Remus was actually paying attention to what Dumbledore had been saying, after his normal greetings and reminders of the main school rules he said that this year was one to begin a new chapter in the school’s history. Apparently, this year the school was to be accepting the first upper grade transfer student it had in almost a century, this particular student was also importantly because they were coming from America. Remus was a bit shocked to hear where the new student was from, as the American wizarding community was completely independent from the European wizarding community the two rarely interacted typically if they did it was only in times of war. As Dumbledore continued speaking, he lamented wistfully on wizarding unity and this could be the turning point for their society as a whole.   
At some point during Dumbledore’s speech the others had joined Remus in listening, though it seemed it wasn’t early enough for them to really know what was happening as Sirius leaned forward to ask what was happening.  
“We are getting a transfer student from America. Now shut up and pay attention.” Remus said turning back to watch the front.   
“Now without further ado, please welcome Aaron Fiamma as they are sorted into their house.” Dumbledore stepped aside allowing Professor McGonagall to resume her place with the sorting hat. The Great Hall fell quiet as someone emerged from a side door, they slowly walked up to the front and took their seat on the small stool that the first years had each just taken their turn on. Their face seemed to be neutral not showing any fear or nerves, McGonagall silently placed the sorting hat on their head allowing it to slip down over their eyes. The entire hall seemed to be waiting on baited breath hoping that the new student would be sorted into their house, the hat seemed to be struggling to find a perfect fit for them though as it remained silent for quite a while, though eventually it seemed to come to a decision as it suddenly shouted the verdict.  
The hats seams ripped open once more for the evening as it opened its mouth to shout out, “SLYTHERIN HOUSE!” in its deep raspy voice. This prompted the loudest cheer of the night to be raised at the Slytherin table. As soon as the new student had taken their seat amongst the Slytherins Dumbledore stood and made a grand gesture with his hands prompting the sudden appearance of abundant steaming dishes of food efficiently distracting everyone. The four Gryffindors turned back to each other and began the feast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty much just self indulgent smut. To be honest it was surprisingly difficult to write so it might be really bad there isn't much plot happening to you can probably skip it if this doesn't float your boat. As always if there are any mistakes please let me know so I can fix it. =)

Stuffing food into his mouth Peter closed his eyes and sighed, “Thank Merlin, I was starving!”  
“Bro you’re always starving, if you didn’t stop to sleep you would be eating twenty-four seven.” James retorted.  
“Well that’s fucking rude,” he said around a mouthful of French bread.  
As soon as the food had appeared on the table both Sirius and Remus began snarffing it down, leaving James and Peter to their banter. The two finished eating quickly, Sirius made eye contact over the table waiting for Remus’ approval. Granting a small nod to the other Remus stood, made an opening in the table to move over to the side Sirius had been sitting on and told the others, “Guys, we’ll meet you up in the tower later.”  
James and Peter who were both still stuffing their faces with delectable food only paused their feast to yell after them as the two started walking away.  
“Leave room for Jesus!” Came from peter as he tuned back to his meal.  
“Make sure you use protection!” James bellowed down the length of the table with a chuckle.  
As the two exited the Great Hall Sirius took Remus’ hand and began leading him down the first corridor to the right at a brisk pace. They turned several corners and twists until finally Sirius stopped in front of a nondescript tapestry, giving Remus a slight push with the simple command of “In.”  
Remus laughed lightly, grabbed the edge of the tapestry and slipped behind it into a comfortably sized room. The room appeared to have been used as storage at one point as it was filled with bookshelves of textbooks and a random assortment of desks and chairs, however it was evidently not visited often seeing as a layer of dust covered most surfaces. Sirius was close behind in following Remus into the room, he made quick work of casting both a sticking charm to effectively close the tapestry door and casting a silencing charm just in case anyone happened to be walking by while they were occupied. As soon as the charms were complete Remus took the other by surprise suddenly pressing Sirius hard against the wall and sealing their lips together in the first proper kiss the two have had since they left each other for the summer holiday. With a sigh Sirius deepened the kiss, parting his lips and allowing the other full access to his mouth. Remus pulled back slightly with a smirk.  
“Well someone’s eager,” he said only inches from Sirius’ mouth.  
“what can I say James just doesn’t kiss as well as you do.”  
“Oh, so you and Prongs are a thing now?” Remus had moved to brace each arm on each side of Sirius efficiently boxing him in.  
“Yeah, I forgot to tell you I’m leaving you for him, I don’t know it’s something about the glasses they’re such a turn on.”  
Sirius was the one smirking now as he wrapped his arms around Remus’ lower back and pulled their bodies flush together, “I missed you so much Moony, it kills me when I can’t be with you.”  
“Pads,” Remus said through a rough exhale, “I… I need you, please.” Leaning his head down he began to kiss and lick along Sirius’ pale throat. Sirius moaned quietly and let his head fall back against the wall exposing more skin to Remus.  
“Then take me. Love, anything you want its yours.”  
These had been the key words Remus was waiting for, the minute they left the others mouth a low growl echoed in his chest as he bit down lightly on the throat he had been kissing. Remus quickly moved back to Sirius’ mouth and kissed him with passion, their tongues meeting and twisting together, both becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen but not stopping. Making a high whine in the back of his throat Sirius pulled back from the kiss. Remus took advantage of the break as he sunk down to his knees and began mouthing at the front of Sirius’ trousers, he made quick work of unbuttoning and sliding them down the pale legs. Sirius was trembling as there was now only a thin layer of fabric between his cock and Remus’ mouth, warm breath ghosting over his thighs. Remus’ hands were pulling at the fabric of the boxers allowing Sirius’ cock out into the cool air, flushed and dripping Remus loved the sight, he began kissing at the base, sucking and licking until he heard Sirius whine again, then moved back up to take the tip into his mouth. Sirius groaned and had to practice a lot of self-restraint in holding his hips still as the others tongue teased him before Remus sunk lower taking him into his throat and swallowing. Remus pulled up and sunk down again gaining a bit of length each time, he continued until his nose was brushing the black happy trial on Sirius’ belly. At this point Sirius was falling apart.  
“Remus… Please, I… I can’t anymore. Moony please!”  
At the pleading Remus pulled up one last time and let Sirius’ cock fall from his lips, quickly he wiped away the drool and precum that had gathered on his mouth and dripped down his chin then stood to gently kiss the other once again.  
Leaning close to Sirius’ ear whispered in a rough voice that was almost an octave lower than normal, “Did you prepare yourself earlier?” Sirius didn’t trust his voice not to break so he responded with a nod.  
“Show me.” The command in Remus’ voice was so absolute Sirius felt compelled to obey. Remus stepped away suddenly muttering a quick charm and waving his want he transfigured one of the discarded desks into a simple bed. On shaking legs Sirius walked to the bed then proceeded to get into a position on his arms and knees with his ass pushed up into the air providing Remus with an excellent view of the gleaming chrome plug that was buried in his hole. Remus groaned at the sight, coming up behind Sirius he began to lightly trail his fingers from the top of his neck down his back through the cleft of his ass until his fingers were holding the end of the plug. Gently Remus stated tugging on the plug but before allowing it to fully slip out, he would slowly push it back inside causing Sirius’ breath to catch in his throat with each shallow thrust.  
“When?”  
The question was simple but Sirius wasn’t sure he could actually form the words to answer.  
“Tell me or I’ll have to leave it in and I know how much you want me to take it out for you.”  
Letting out a whine Sirius strung together as many words as he could, “The train… when you and James were talking… ah about the transfiguration homework.”  
“No wonder you have been so eager, love, you’ve been waiting so long for me. Pads, you’re so perfect for me, I guess I should give you a treat then.” Remus finally let the plug be pulled out all the way and Sirius groaned at the suddenly foreign feeling of emptiness, though he didn’t have the feeling for long as Remus made short work of casting a lubricating charm and lined himself up with Sirius’ hole.  
“I’m sorry Pads I don’t think I’m going to last very long,” Remus said a bit sheepishly.  
Sirius felt himself smirk as he mustered all the composure he had left to retort, “Moony, do you honestly believe I’m going to last long at all? Just fuck me already.”  
“As you wish.” He said as he pushed in to the base in one thrust, causing Sirius to moan in a way that is positively filthy. Angling his hips just so Remus began to move, thrusting in a way that he knew would make Sirius unravel at the seams.  
“Moony! Ah… I… I can’t! Moony… ah!” Sirius moaned at the unrelenting assaults inside him, “Ah… Remus!” Finally, the tension that had building inside him had reached the breaking point as Sirius came on the bed underneath him, if not for Remus’ grip on his hips he would have utterly collapsed face first on the bed. Sirius felt the steady rhythm stutter and a sudden rush of heat inside him as Remus came after several deep thrusts. The two finally collapsed together and just laid together catching their breath for a moment until Remus shifted slightly to softly kiss the top of Sirius’ head.  
“Pads, we’ve got to go.”  
“Ugg, I know, just give me a minute,” Waving his wand and mutter a couple of charms the two became clean again no sweat or bodily fluids to be found. Sirius exhaled deeply, “though you are going to have to carry me again because to be honest I don’t think I can walk at the moment.”  
“Fine,” Remus replied chuckling and as soon as the two were once again dressed he grabbed Sirius and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes so that his ass was up in the air and his head and chest were dangling over his back.  
Sirius squawked in surprise and protest at the position he now found himself in, “Moony! You know this isn’t what I meant!”  
“Oh well, maybe you should have specified how you wanted to be carried.” Remus said laughingly as he waved his wand with the word “reditus” causing all the charms that had been applied to the room to return to their normal state. “Guess we better head back to the dorm, eh Pads” he said using his free hand to lightly slap Sirius’ ass.  
“Moony, you’re such a fucking dick.”  
“What can I say you bring out the best in me babe.”  
Sirius relaxed into Remus’ body just accepting his fate as Remus began making his way out from behind the tapestry and into the corridor to head up to Gryffindor Tower. Finally stopping in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady waiting for James to come open the door knowing he had been waiting for them to come back. Shortly thereafter the door swung open allowing Remus to walk inside still carrying Sirius over his shoulder, James made eye contact with Sirius as Remus walked past and raised his eyebrows.  
“That good was it?” he asked with a smirk in his voice.  
“Better.”  
With a chuckle James simply shook his head, “the new password is Tentacula by the way.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry there is a lot of description in this one, I hope its not terrible IDk I always feel a bit weird when its a chapter of just my OC but their kinda important to the story. Anyway sorry if its shit. As always if you notice any mistakes please let me know so I can fix it. =)

Aarons first night at Hogwarts was interesting, within the first moments of sitting down at the Slytherin table they were welcomed into a new family with dynamics that were vastly different than anticipated. When preparing to come to Hogwarts Arron had done some extensive research into the various school houses and when it came to Slytherin the reports were overwhelmingly negative, numerous stating that the house was a breeding ground for dark wizards, most of the house population consists of blood purists, and that the students would sooner hex you than help you. It was the fear of these dark rumors that prompted Aaron to use a special skill that they typically worked to contain within their own head.  
When they had their first vision as a child Aarons guardian had been incredibly concerned fearing that other witches and wizards would try to invade their mind and steal the prophecies that etched themselves into their brain, or worse yet create their own “prophecies” and plant them in Aarons mind. Aarons guardian forced them to master the skill of Occlumency giving them the ability to guard their mind and protect it from being tampered with, however, Occlumency goes hand in hand with Legilimency. Legilimency is an ability that Aaron truly wishes they didn’t have because once one has mastered it the ability becomes second nature and is always happening somewhat unconsciously. Legilimency is the ability to delve into the thoughts of another and correctly understand the complexities of the human mind, in normal circumstances Aaron felt that this was a complete violation of others privacy so they continuously worked to repress the ability. However, the fear that they were being dropped into a snake pit was enough that upon reaching the Slytherin table Aaron allowed the mental restraints to relax slightly not enough to truly read the thoughts of the others at the table but enough to read the personalities of the others. Though there were several who seemed to radiate a sense of malice, Aaron was surprised to see that most people at the table possessed personalities based around strength, intelligence, and loyalty. Having gauged these new people, they were to spend the next couple of years with, Aaron was quick to reinforce their mental restraints cutting out their readings of the other students and engaged in more traditional ways of getting to know people. Aaron was instantly bombarded with countless questions from their classmates. Who are they? What brought them all the way to Hogwarts? What is it like in the states? The questions were never ending.  
After the final delicious deserts of the welcome feast had faded from the table the Slytherins Aaron had been chatting with about the differences in American and British wizarding communities suggested heading back to the common room. The others leading the way Aaron followed out of the Great Hall, on their way glancing over to the other tables hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the boys from their visions, not finding them at the Gryffindor table they quickly made to catch up with the others. Aaron was led down a labyrinth of corridors which seemed to be gently sloping downwards, as they continued the air gradually became cool and damp making them all shiver.  
“The worst part about being down in the dungeons is that its so freaking cold!” one of the sixth-year girls named Selina complained.  
Aaron felt compelled to ask, “Dungeons?”  
“Oh yeah, our common room and dorm is located in the dungeons. But don’t worry they are actually super nice, it just always feels a bit cold and damp because we are right under the Black Lake. There are actually quicker ways to get there depending on where you are in the Castle, we will show you some of the shortcuts tomorrow on our way to class.”  
The small group of Slytherins stopped in front of a nondescript stretch of stone wall Selina asked “Did anyone happen to catch the new password or are we stuck out here?”  
One of the guys they had been walking with spoke up with, “Yeah, I asked one of the Prefects earlier, it should be Runespoor.” Upon the mention of the word the stones in the wall began to shift until a small arched doorway formed revealing a breathtaking room. Aaron walked into the common room and took in the splendor of what could only be described as an underwater mansion. The ceiling was impossibly high and domed but was completely made out of glass interspersed with curved pieces of wrought iron lending it support, the walls of the room were also mainly made out of glass, huge arched windows gave view to the underwater world just outside them. The windows alternated with vast floor to ceiling bookshelves that were carved into the walls themselves and at the very center was an ornately carved fireplace emblazoned with the Slytherin crest. In the center of the room were two wrought iron spiral staircases adorned with masterfully crafted serpents and vines wrapping around and forming the rails, the staircases lead up onto a landing were Aaron could see two branching corridors which they assumed were the entrances to the dorms. The common room was furnished with expensive yet comfy looking furniture, several dark wooden desks with modern desk chairs occupied the two corners of the room closest to the entrance, farther into the room there were black leather couches with Slytherin green throw pillows and blankets draped on the backs, armchairs upholstered in green velvet, and dark wooden end tables with softly glowing candles floating above them, and resting at the bottom of each window was a comfy cushioned bench completely stocked with pillows and blankets to fight off the cold that inevitably leeched through the glass. Stepping into the common room Aaron was enthralled with the beauty of the place with green light gently filtering through the water the room seemed soft.  
The boy who had opened the door for them walked into the common room and plopped down on one of the couches, “Well Aaron, welcome home,” he said making a grand gesture. Every one chuckled and filed in picking a cozy spot and continued chatting about the upcoming term, or Quidditch. Selina beckoned Aaron over to sit with her and some of the others.  
“So, are you going to the Quidditch try outs next week?” She asked.  
“I can’t say I’m much of a Quidditch fan if I’m being honest. Its not really played much in the states, I kinda don’t even know how to play.”  
She looked taken aback for a moment amazed that someone didn’t know how to play Quidditch, “Oh, well don’t worry we can take care of that.” Selina and the others dissolved back into talk about the sport and how they hoped to make the team this year. Aaron simply relaxed into the couch they were on knowing full well that Selina would never get them on a broom no matter how hard she tried. As the night wore on more and more students dispersed up the wrought iron staircases into their respective dorms hoping to get some sleep before the first day of class. When the water surrounding the common room was an inky black the boy who had opened the door stretched from his position and rose to stand up.  
“Hey Aaron, I don’t know if you caught my name earlier, I’m Donavan most people call me Evan though, but I’m heading to bed if you want me to show you the dorm?”  
“Sure, that would be great.” Aaron was quick to rise to their feet and follow Evan up the staircase and down the corridor on the right.  
“Yeah, I came up here earlier to make sure my stuff got put away and saw your name on the door. I figured it would be mean to let you wander around trying to find it on your own, aside from you and me there are two others that room with us they are both dipshits so I suggest ignoring them but that’s for you to decide.” As he finished speaking Evan approached a door at the very end of the corridor, entering the room Aaron noticed that it was fairly generic there were four, four poster beds with green velvet curtains around each two of which were open and two of which were closed, four trunks containing the student’s personal belongings, and four nightstands. There was a window looking into the lake but the view was black, the walls were more or less bare assumingly to allow students to decorate as they please. Evan walked up to one of the beds with its curtains open and began getting ready for bed, Aaron approached their own trunk retrieving their sweats, glancing over to where Evan was getting ready for bed, Aaron climbed into the bed and drew the curtains before changing quickly. They heard the swish of curtains being drawn and a quiet, “Good night,” from Evan.  
“Good night,” they said crawling under the covers.  
Aaron lay there for what seemed like hours tossing and turning, listening to the others breathing slow and even trying to find sleep, but like always the insomnia was winning. Finally giving up they slipped out of bed and grabbed a book from their trunk. Aaron headed back down the spiral stairs into the dark deserted common room, it seemed that all the others had left ages ago, they made a bee line for one of the window benches quickly making a cozy nest out of the pillows and blankets. Unfortunately, even with the extra layers of cloth the cool window seemed to be seeping all the warmth out of their body, raising a hand and resting it gently on the glass Aaron concentrated for a moment letting the word Obice echo in their head for a moment, they felt it when the magic flowed through their hand erecting a barrier between the glass and their body. Aaron began reading the book they had brought only to be startled by a small movement outside the window, setting the book down they gazed out the window for a moment and realized that the lake was beginning to glow. Allowing their eyes to focus Aaron saw that rather than the lake its was hundreds of small bio-luminescent creatures that were swimming up from the depths of the lake they continued swimming upwards until they were above the ceiling and the entire common room was glowing from their beautiful blue, green, and pink bodies. Aaron was transfixed watching these small creatures was so calming they didn’t even notice they were falling asleep until their body was simply curled up in the window and for the first time in their life, they fell asleep without being afraid of waking up the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see the reference I used for the Slytherin common room here is a link to the artwork which in my opinion is beautiful.  
> [Slytherin Common Room](https://www.deviantart.com/eliott-chacoco/art/Slytherin-Common-Room-745646034)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter is kinda boring i'm in that spot where i'm trying to get to the point of being able to write the story I actually wanted to write but I still have some set up to do which is annoying. Anyway i hope its not too horrible, btw i'm supper curious if anyone is actually reading this, i somewhat doubt it but if anyone has made it to this chapter please leave a comment just saying "hi"

Aaron was startled awake by a light shaking, nearly jumping out of their skin, they prepared to curse the assailant. Luckily though the person shaking them had jumped back at Aarons defensive reaction.  
“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. Just wanted to let you know that if you don’t start heading up, you’ll miss breakfast.” Selina the sixth-year girl Aaron had been talking with the night before said standing in front of them.   
“No, I’m sorry I get a little jumpy in the mornings, I don’t usually eat breakfast so I think I’m just going to go take a shower and get ready.”   
“Ok well, if you want to meet us up in the Great Hall, we can show you to class.”   
“That would actually be awesome, I’ll be up in a little bit. See ya then.”   
Selina waved as she walked across the common room to a group of friends then left through the entrance. Aaron only then realized that they had just spent the night out in the common room rather than in the dorm, standing up off the window bench they stretched their sore and stiff limbs. Aaron sighed and headed back up to the dorm to get ready for class. Luckily all of their roommates had already left for breakfast so Aaron had the bathroom to their self, after a quick shower they got dressed and gathered up the books they would need for today's classes then just before leaving they grabbed their wand for the first time since arriving at the school, using it again would be a pain. Both the dorms and the common room were deserted by the time Aaron left to meet the others at the great Hall, emerging into the corridor they were struck with suddenly crippling anxiety of not knowing how to get back, leaning lightly against the wall Aaron tried to slow their breathing and focus. Sinking down to the floor Aaron placed each finger tip onto the stone and allowed the word “semita” to echo in their mind while focusing on Selina. A pulse of magic flowed from Aarons hands into the stone floor and suddenly there were footprints glowing in a gleaming gold color leading off toward the right. Sighing in relief Aaron quickly followed the footprints up out of the dungeons and towards the Great Hall.   
Luckily after the somewhat rough start the rest of the morning went smoothly. Aaron easily followed the trail of footprints to find Selina and the other Slytherins from the night before, they happily showed them how to get to class and pointed out some of the quirks of the castle. Classes seemed to pass in a blur nothing too strenuous or challenging but to be fair it was still the first day.   
It wasn’t until lunch when things began to change. Aaron was sitting with Selina at the Slytherin table when Evan plopped down on the bench opposite them, giving a mild greeting to Aaron he began talking animatedly with Selina about quidditch tryouts. From the snippets of conversation, they caught, Aaron surmised that they were both returning players and that this terms Even had been made captain as the last one had graduated. Tuning out the others, Aaron began scanning the students in the hall hoping to finally get a glimpse of the people that had brought them to Hogwarts in the first place. It was on the second or third scan of the Gryffindor table their eyes finally found a distinguishable mop of dark curly hair that could only belong to one James Potter, unfortunately it was at this same moment that they felt a throb in their head, Aarons back snapped straight as they immediately recognized the mental prod as someone attempting to penetrate their mind. Quickly reinforcing their mental protection, Aaron turned their attention back to the Slytherin table examining each student trying to identify the one demanding access to their brain. Halfway up the table Aaron spotted him, he was pale with a large hooked nose that was somewhat disproportionate to his face, his shoulder length black hair that looked like it could do with a good wash was tucked behind one ear allowing his dark eyes to maintain unblinking contact with Aaron. That is until Aaron turned and returned said eye contact, realizing he was caught the boy hastily looked down to his lunch and hunched over allowing his hair to hide his face.   
“Hey Evan? Who is that guy over there? Greasy black hair slumped over the table.” Aaron asked gesturing to the boy who had been staring.   
“Who? Oh, that’s Severus. He’s brilliant in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and most classes to be honest, but he’s somewhat lacking in the social skills department if you know what I mean. He’s a bit of a dick to pretty much everyone. Why?”   
“He was staring at me just now.”  
“Ooh! Been here less than forty-eight hours and someone already fancies you.” Selina chimes in in a somewhat singsong voice.   
“Na, he was kinda giving me weird vibes, but its not real important.” Aaron said wanting to end the conversation, “so where are we heading after lunch?”   
“I think we are going to Defense Against the Dark Arts next, unfortunately I’m pretty sure we have it with the Gryffindor’s this year.”   
“Great!” Evan said sarcastically while dramatically leaning as far back as he could on the wooden bench and groaning exasperatedly.   
“I take it you’re not a Gryffindor fan.”   
“Well yes and no. The Gryffindors and Slytherins have a pretty famous rivalry but as a whole I don’t have anything against them. Its mainly the pricks in class with us, they are some of the most arrogant fuckers you will ever meet, not to mention a couple of them beat us out for the quidditch cup last year and I really don’t think they will let us live it down.”   
“Speaking of which,” Selina said after casting a time charm, “we should probably get going.” The three made their way out of the Great Hall and lead Aaron down yet another winding set of corridors until they reached a nondescript wooden door that opened into a vary large classroom half filled with other students milling about. Aaron recognized several of the Slytherins from previous classes but there were also many others adorned in the obligatory maroon and gold Gryffindor tie, amongst the group of people Aaron caught sight of the four faces they had been searching for since the sorting ceremony. Aaron froze in surprise almost not even recognizing them, these four boys were so different than the faces of the tortured men that have haunted Aarons visions for years. Understandably they were all a bit younger than in the visions but the differences when far beyond age alone. James’ hair was still a dark curly mop on top of his head and his glasses still glinted in the light, but his body was whole no longer twisted, broken, or torn by curses, his face was warm eyes gazing at the redheaded girl sitting in front of him gone was the tired war weathered man. Peter was still short and plump with mousy brown hair and small watery eyes, but his arm no longer bore the grotesque mark of snake and skull. Remus was different than the others he seemed to carry a tortured maturity similar to that of the man in the visions but this younger version of himself was still glowing with life and love from golden waves of his hair to the countless freckles covering his body to the light flush of his cheeks as he kisses Sirius on his neck wrapping him in his arm. It was Sirius though who was almost unrecognizable from that of the man Aaron watched be slowly drained of his soul, gone were the black markings that had adorned his body leaving the skin smooth and pale, gone was the matted mess of hair that hadn’t seen attention in years in its place pitch black hair fell smooth as silk to just past the shoulders, gone was the emaciated living corpse of a human and in his place was a young man strong and athletic lovingly responding to his partners embrace.   
Aaron snapped out of their trance when another Slytherin student called their name beckoning them to come and sit in the open seat next to him. Plopping down in the chair next to him the Slytherin gave them a questioning look.  
“You doing ok? Seems like you spaced out over there.”  
“Oh, yeah I’m fine I just had a brain moment apparently.”   
As the last of the students filed into the room and took their seats, a door at the front of the classroom opened as the new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class entered the room. The night before someone had told Aaron about the legend curse on the position how there was a new professor every year however this year no one new was at the teachers table so everyone was curious who would be teaching the position this year. The man walked up to the desk in front and set down the books he had brought with him then looked at the class and began speaking.  
“My apologies for not introducing myself at the welcome feast, I had urgent business that required my attention last night. But better late than never, my name is Theseus Scamander I am a retired Auror of fifteen years but I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year.” Professor Scamander paused for a moment scanning the class before resuming, “Well seeing as it’s the first day of class I would like to find out about where you all are in your practical knowledge of defensive magic. So… Anyone up for a duel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note Theseus would technically be around 80 by the time the marauders are in school (that is if he makes it through all of the Fantastic Beasts movies I mean who knows at this point) however I imagine him to be around late 40s early 50s so we are just going to ignore that. =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this was kinda a fun chapter to write because guess what? We have interaction between characters! Finally the marauders meet Aaron. Also there is a pretty epic duel happening which is exciting. As a side note if anyone is reading this and was curious all of the spells that are used are basically the Latin word for whatever it is the spell does. This chapter was supposed to be in the perspective of the marauders however somewhere in there it seems to switch to Aaron's' POV if i get around to rereading this i'll try to fix it and make it more cohesive however it is currently 2:45 am and i just don't want to put that effort in. As always if someone reading this finds something wrong in it please let me know so i can fix it or if you have made it this far into the story please leave a Kudos or a comment to say hi. =)

The mood of the entire class seemed to shift into excitement at the mention of dueling, James and Sirius looked at each other with matching grins ready to fight each other to the “death”. Remus rolled his eyes already over the impending bickering at the end of the duel, wile Peter seemed to have deflated in his seat a bit he was simply rubbish at defensive magic, in all honesty with out the help of the other three he probably would have failed his O.W.L.s. Professor Scamander made quick work of transfiguring several desks into a raised catwalk and moving the rest of the desks against the back wall of the classroom.  
“Now in the spirit of competition, dueling pairs are to be between Gryffindors and Slytherins.” Professor Scamander turned walking back to his own desk looking for the roster of student names. James decided to take this as an opportunity to be a fucking twat by walking over to one of the Slytherin boys milling around.  
“Eh, Donavan. Isn’t this a marvelous opportunity for us Gryffindors to once again thrash you and your Slytherins? I am very much looking forward to another defeat.”  
“Get over yourself James, we’ll win this time in the duels and on the quidditch pitch.”  
“We’ll see about that.” Finally, Remus noticed that James had disappeared to taunt the Slytherins. Coming up behind him Remus slung an arm around James’ shoulders.  
“Prongs I’m so proud of you making new friends, but why don’t you leave the snakes alone until the duel begins?”  
As Remus is pulling him away the boy James had been taunting leans over to another one of the Slytherins in his group to say, “I told you they are arrogant pricks.”  
Professor Scamander quickly returned to the group with the student roster in hand, “Well, let have our first pair as James Potter from Gryffindor and Aaron Fiamma as our Slytherin.” James was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get to defeat Donavan in the duel but hurried up to his spot on the catwalk, to his surprise the person opposite him was the Slytherin that Donavan had talked to as he walked away. Aaron was shorter than James but wouldn’t be considered short, their hair was curly in a golden blond color on the top of their head but the back and sides were cropped in a buzzed undercut, their features were somewhat mild with a softer face, but their eyes were a sharp icy blue. There seemed to be small black hoops in several places around their face two on the left of their lower lip, one through the septum of their nose, and countless others on both ears; the small bits of black worked in stark contrast to the pale complexion of Aarons skin. On their way up to the catwalk Aaron seemed to have shed the cloak portion of their uniform and was now clad in simple black trousers, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and the signature green and silver tie of Slytherin.  
James decided to shed his own cloak giving himself a bit more mobility.  
“All right you two,” Professor Scamander started, “I assume you both already know the rules I want a clean duel but don’t hold back I want to see the extent of what both of you can do.”  
James and Aaron each lightly holding their wand bowed slightly.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll still go easy on you.” James taunted with a smirk.  
“Don’t go easy on my account,” Aaron said a with a challenging tone in their voice, their arms swept open wide in a gesture that seemed to dare James to throw an early curse, “by all means do your worst.”  
Professor Scamander began the countdown, “Three, two one, begin!”  
James came out strong casting several curses aimed at Aaron who parried them easily, directing another stream of curses James advanced forward on the catwalk, once again Aaron deflected the curses but then quickly switched into an offensive tactic casting curses almost lazily toward James. Not having time to parry James physically dodged the attack as Aaron now advanced. James was now on offence, forced to continuously deflect as countless hexes were thrown his way.  
Aaron suddenly seemed to misstep as they shouted “Sopor!” the curse appeared to be aimed to high set to fly over his head, James set to seize the opportunity of the missed curse but caught the slight smirk on the others face a split second before casting a shield charm above his head. The curse had indeed been aimed above his head but rather than continue past destine to die on contact with the rafters the curse seemed to burst into a dark blue mist above him and gently drift down to claim its victim quietly. James knew he couldn’t remain on offence for much longer, steeling himself he set forth casting in such rapid-fire succession Aaron was forced back. Aaron blocked and parried but the sheer number of curses and hexes made them clumsy, allowing a stupefy to slip through and land on their shoulder.  
Seeing this as his opportunity to end the duel James shouted out “Expelliarmus!” the spell catching Aarons wand and throwing it back to James who smiled victoriously thinking the duel was over. That is until he heard Aarons voice sending a hex his way. Hastily casting a shield charm James stumbled backwards.  
“What the fuck!”  
“The rules state the duel isn’t over until one can no longer cast and I obviously still can.” Aaron replied calmly.  
“Fine, Silentium!” the suddenness of the attack caught Aaron by surprise without time to dodge the hex hitting them directly in the face. A tingling sensation took over the lower half of their face as the skin melted together fusing their lips together until their mouth was completely gone. James was panting his wand slowly lowering from its raised position, once again believing the duel was complete. However, with their cold eyes turning to steel and trained on James, Aaron raised their arm high above them and allowed it to fall with a vicious slash through the air, the words Expelliarmus and Vinculum echoing in succession in their mind. James and Aarons wands both shot out of his hand at the same moment ropes sped from Aarons fingertips to wind themselves around James’ body which was now writhing on the catwalk attempting to escape the bindings.  
Aaron closed their eyes and gently placed a hand over the smooth skin where their mouth should have been and focused their mind on the word Reditus, first feeling a pulse of magic through their palm, then a tingling as the skin once again meted and began to reform into their mouth. Opening their eyes Aaron turned back to James who was still struggling on the ground the ropes had wound themselves around his ankles up his body to bind his arms then up again to gag his mouth restraining him so completely he had no chance of escape.  
“Oh god! I’m so sorry! I guess I went a bit overboard, hold still let me remove the binding. Reditus!” the rope slowly unwound from James’ body until he was able to sit up, Aaron extended a hand to help him stand.  
Once again on his feet James took a deep breath, “Damn, well that was intense,” he looked a little dazed for a moment but then his eyes turned sharp again, “Oh, shit! Your shoulder!”  
Only then did Aaron look down to see that their white shirt was slowly being soaked in bright crimson blood, suddenly remembering the direct hit with the hex during the duel, “Oh, I’m sure it will be fine,” they said waving it off and turning back to the rest of the class who all seemed to be in varying states of shock from what they had just seen.  
Professor Scamander seemed to be the first to get his voice back saying, “That was incredibly impressive from both of you, obviously at very high levels both of you were able to perform spells and techniques that witches and wizards much older than you struggle with. There are some things I would like to go over with the two of you in regards to particular strengths and weaknesses out of your performance that can wait until later, James are injured at all?” After a quick shake of his head Professor Scamander glanced down at eh roster once more, “Ok well, lets see Remus Lupin can you please take Aaron to the hospital wing? Thank you, now for the next duel can I have Sirius Black and Selina Rene please take your places.”  
Remus looked over at Aaron whose shirt was more red than white at this point he extended his hand in introduction, “Hey, I’m Remus, guess I’m showing you to the hospital wing.”  
Taking Remus’ hand Aaron could feel the rough skin developed from countless scars building on each other, “I’m Aaron, thanks for the help I really appreciate it,” they said as the two headed out of the door and towards the infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this chapter is super long, i almost broke it into two separate chapters but i'm lazy and didn't feel like doing it. Sorry if some parts are boring, i just find it hard to get to where i'm trying to get without the boring parts. Oh well i hope its not to bad and that someone likes it. Idk if its triggering to anyone who is reading this but this chapter has brief mentions of child abuse and a depiction of a panic attack i am updating the tags to reflect this. Anyway as always if someone finds any annoying issues please let me know so i can try to fix it. =)

Aaron and Remus were walking down the corridor for a few minutes in silence neither quite knowing how to start a conversation. It was Remus who finally broke the silence.  
“How your shoulder doing?” he asked a bit awkwardly.   
Aaron took a deep breath before responding, “well the good news is that I can’t really feel the pain, but the bad news is that I can’t really feel my arm either, sooo… it’s doing good.”   
Chuckling lightly at the joke, Remus stopped walking “Here, hold still for a minute, let me help.” He said taking out his wand and approaching where Aaron was standing. Remus lightly tapped his wand against Aarons uniform tie and whispered the word “Innecto” then stepped away to watch as the tie began to unwind itself into individual threads of emerald and silver. The threads soon began to reweave themselves around Aarons arm and neck holding the entire limb securely close to their body in what was now a sling in the same Slytherin colors.  
Aaron sighed in relief as the pressure was suddenly taken off of their wounded shoulder, “ugg, thanks that actually feels a bit better.”  
“No problem,” the two began walking again in the direction of the hospital wing, “I have to say it, your guys’ duel was amazing. I honestly don’t think I have ever seen two wizards working at such high levels outside of professionally trained Aurors, and not to mention you gave James a taste of defeated which is an accomplishment on its own.”   
Arron scoffed at the last comment “thanks, but I thought you guys are friends, you enjoy watching your friends get beaten?”   
“Well… not normally,” Remus’ ears tinged a bit pink with embarrassment at being called out, “but lately James has been getting a bigger head than normal in regards to dueling, see not many have actually beat him since fourth year, Sirius will get the best of him every once in awhile but not often, so seeing him actually lose was amazing.”   
“I see, well your welcome for the entertainment.” Aarons face broke into a beaming smile finding the idea that Remus would want James knocked off his high horse extremely funny.   
“I’m curious though where did you learn use both wandless and nonverbal magic many Aurors struggle just using one let alone both.” Aaron thought for a moment not entirely sure what all they wanted to share on the topic, but looking over and seeing the earnest look on Remus’ face they caved deciding to share a bit of their story.   
Once again looking forward down the corridor Aaron began talking, “Well honestly, it is my preferred method of casting.” Aaron held out their uninjured hand for a moment allowing Remus to watch as it trembled violently, “The people that raised me believed that I needed to learn how to harness my magic at a very young age, they had me to begin when I was about five-ish. But the umm… intensity of the lessons caused me to developed a tremor in both of my hands, I couldn’t grip so much as a pencil let alone a wand, I wasn’t allowed to stop the lessons though so I guess I just kinda adapted. The people that raised me were extremely paranoid, they forced… err… wanted me to lean nonverbal magic as a way of avoiding any type of detection should I be in a position where I can’t just start yelling Latin in a crowd. Eventually I was able to work through the tremors and use my wand again but that first method of casting just kinda sticks with you.” Aaron glanced over to see what Remus was making of this new information and saw his face drawn in somewhat of a scowl.   
“These people that raised you they were that ones that taught you how to do magic?” he asked finally looking back up to meet Aarons eyes with an intense look.   
“Yeah, they actually taught me pretty much everything I know about magic, I was home schooled until last year.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
The sudden apology startled Aaron for a moment, “What are you sorry for?” they asked a bit confused.   
“I’m sorry you had to grow up with people like that, that is if they could be considered ‘people’ at all,” at Aarons still puzzled look Remus continued, “I’ve seen enough abuse in my life to be able to recognize it, I’m sorry because you don’t deserve that no one deserves that.”   
Aaron looked down at their feet, suddenly incredibly embarrassed realizing that they had probably shared a bit too much with this person that didn’t know them at all, “shit, no I’m sorry I didn’t realize I had said that much, that’s real heavy to drop on someone you just met.” They said trying to laugh it off as a joke.   
“Its ok, you really didn’t say that much but like I said I’ve seen enough to be able to read between that lines.” Remus said reassuringly as the two finally rounded a corner to see the infirmary directly in front of them.   
“Well this is me,” Aaron said hoping to break the once again awkward mood, “thanks again for bringing me here I appreciate it.”   
“No worries, I guess I’ll see you around.” Remus said with a smile, he turned around to head back down the corridor they had just come from, glancing back he waved just as he turned the corner and became out of sight.   
Aaron was in the infirmary for pretty much the rest of the afternoon, apparently the curse that had hit their shoulder was so intense that it had shattered every bone in the vicinity and torn a large hole in the skin at the site of impact. Madam Pomfrey was amazed that they hadn’t fainted from pain, but Aaron assured her that they couldn’t actually feel it anymore, she then spent the afternoon searching for rouge bone chips that had to be removed before she could reconstruct their shoulder, by the time Madam Pomfrey was casting the final healing charm to seal the gash it was time to head down for dinner. Looking in the mirror as they were getting redressed to head out Aaron saw that their entire shoulder and collar bone were covered in a nasty blue colored bruise, Madam Pomfrey had said there would be a bruise as the shattered bone had ruptured so many blood vessels in the area but this was a bit startling to see in contrast to their pale skin. Aaron dressed quickly in a fresh shirt then paused to convert the sling Remus had made back into their tie, finally ready they headed down to the Great Hall to get some dinner.   
The moment that Aaron arrives at the Great Hall the entire Slytherin table breaks into tremendous applause, several of them raising their goblets of pumpkin juice up in toast. Spurred on by the enthusiasm of the Slytherins Aaron makes a show of spreading their arms and bowing deeply as if they had just performed a great service to the school before making their way over to the table to sit with Evan and Selina who were still cheering.   
“I cannot believe you beat that fucking prat, it was bloody brilliant!” Evan said excitedly as Aaron began helping them self to the steaming dishes of food. “Nobody could focus on the duels for the rest of the class, why didn’t you tell us you could do nonverbal magic?” Evan seemed to have an endless stream of questions he had been waiting to ask. Aaron decided to answer in the vaguest ways possible that would satisfy his curiosity but not reveal anymore personal details.   
“Jesus Christ! It wasn’t that exciting.” Selina seemed to completely over earlier victory.   
“Oh, just ignore her she’s just sulking because she lost the duel with Black.”   
“Whatever, I’m going to go work on my homework.” Selina rose from her spot at the table and sauntered back towards the entrance to the hall. Aaron just shrugged and turned back to their food, while Evan and a few of the other Slytherins took up the conversation again.   
After finishing up the last of the deserts everyone agreed they should all go start working on the homework and headed back to the common room. Aaron was a bit amazed that the professors had set homework on the first day of lessons, but grudgingly sat and worked on it with the rest of the Slytherins until most had given up and gone to bed. Deciding to call it a night, Aaron began to gather up the various pieces of parchment and quills they had been using, out of all the oddities they found that the use of quills and parchment to be one of the weirdest differences in the British wizarding world. Up in the dorm Aaron got ready for bed as quietly as possible so as to not disturb the other three beds that already had the curtains drawn.  
They were lying in bed attempting to sleep for what felt like hours but what was more like thirty minutes before the insomnia was too much to handle and Aaron decided to go for a walk. Sliding on a pair of sneakers and a pull over hoodie Aaron headed back out into the common room, they walked around looking at the various bookshelves and random nick knacks until they couldn’t stand the pent-up energy coursing through their body anymore. In hopes of not getting lost Aaron grabbed a piece of parchment off one of the tables, sliding a finger down the length of it they muttered “Persequor” feeling the magic flow through their hand they smirked knowing that the parchment was now enchanted to track wherever they moved. Aaron moved quickly out the entrance to the common room and out into the corridor, looking down they saw a couple of lines appear on the parchment creating a perfect mirror of the corridor they were currently in. Not really giving much mind to where they were going Aaron headed up toward the main area out the castle.   
They had been walking for a few minutes when Aaron heard a slight noise behind them and quickly ducked into an alcove, remembering what some of the Slytherins had said about the asshole of a caretaker and his equally awful cat that watches for student out of bed, they allowed some of their mental barriers to fall away granting them access to the thoughts of anyone in the vicinity. Hearing nothing Aaron headed out once again, not really knowing were to go once they reached the main area of the castle Aaron decided to head up a set of stairs they hadn’t been up yet. Aaron continued up the never-ending steps stumbling every once in awhile by stepping through a false step, they continued until they felt their mind begin to wander back to the events of the day. Turning off of the stairs and down a random corridor Aaron thought back to the duel with James mentally chiding them self for getting hit by not one, or two but three individual attacks, they should have done better than that they had to do better than that. Aarons thoughts shifted to the conversation with Remus, they couldn’t believe that they had actually let him know about their childhood, about their hands, what would he do with this information, would he tell people, who would he tell, will they go to class the next morning to be met with pity or worse would people think that they were weak for allowing their guardians to treat them like nothing more than a mark on their lives that had to be cleaned away? After all they were weak, the bruises adorning their shoulder proved that. Aaron knew this line of thinking was triggering them but they couldn’t stop, their brain kept pulling each of their flaws to the surface of their mind to be examined and labeled weakness. They began pacing in the corridor, they needed to hit something, they needed to run, they needed to pull them self out of their skin, they needed to scream until they couldn’t breathe, until their throat bled, until someone found them. But they couldn’t, they couldn’t let anyone see it, see the weakness. The panic was flooding every part of Aarons mind, adrenaline was coursing through their body urging them to attack something anything. As Aaron paced the corridor their mind was so occupied by the panic that they didn’t even notice the door that previously hadn’t been there. Finally, their eyes caught sight of the nondescript wooden door, Aaron wrenched it open and flung them self through, anything just to move, to get away, to run away. The sight inside the door almost startled Aaron out of the panic attack as it seemed they had just walked into a modern gym in the middle of a medieval style castle, despite the odd setting the adrenaline still coursing in their veins urged Aaron across the room up to the punching bag. Quickly grabbing some gloves, Aaron pulled their arm back then swung feeling the heft of the bag when they made contact. They pulled back and swung hitting it again, and again, and again until they couldn’t feel their hand and they were covered in sweat. Collapsing on the floor Aaron felt every bit of energy drain out of their body, heart rate returning to normal, it was time to head back. Returning the gloves back were they had found them Aaron pulled the enchanted parchment out of their sweatshirt pocket, noticing that they had taken several twists and turns they didn’t remember when they were in the pre-panic attack mode. Aaron decided to mark this spot on the evolving map so that they wouldn’t forget were the strange gym was located, then headed back out into the corridor to make their way down to the dungeons. It took the better part of twenty minutes to get back but by the time Aarons head hit the pillow they were finally exhausted enough to fall asleep.


End file.
